


Prophesy

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight change to the end of HBP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophesy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Born to be Bad"

"Harry, what're you doing?"

The hero glanced back, but continued walking.

"Harry! Please, just tell us why!"

Severus squeezed Harry's hand, stopping his lover. "Tell them."

Harry stood tall, the green light from the tower illuminating his face and making his eyes glow. "The prophesy was a lie. Dumbledore tried to cover it up."

"What does it…"

"Either I kill Tom or he kills me."

"We knew that."

"You don't know why."

"Why?"

"I am Tom's successor."

"WHAT?"

"Greater in power and kingdom. And my daughter shall be greater still."

"Your…"

"Choose a side. The reign of light is over."


End file.
